Where Is The Fun?
Where Is the Fun? is a song sung in The Fairly OddParents episode "School's Out!: The Musical". Lyrics Timmy: Hey Flappy Bob, Can't you see what they've done? They needed a pawn and clearly you were the one They took away your clowny clothes your floppy shoes and big red nose Just look around how could you say this is fun? (Instrumental) Since you were born, they decided your fate. From the style of your car down to the food that you ate. I know it seems they gave a lot. But I'm telling you it's part of a plot. A plot that you can stop. Stop it before it's too late. Head Pixie & Sanderson: Hey Flappy Bob You hear what he been spreading? The lies that he been telling Sanderson: I know where this is heading H.P.: Toward turning you against us Sanderson: To resent us H.P.: And present us H.P. & Sanderson: And suggest who are the villains Yeah, don't you be forgetting It was you, Flappy Bob H.P.: Yeah, you were the one Sanderson: We protected H.P.: And respected Sanderson: As though you were our son H.P.: And now you're in the middle Sanderson: You can fiddle with this riddle H.P.: Or you can sign this deal and trust us H.P. & Sanderson: That your wishes will be done Timmy: Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: Who should I turn to? Pixies: Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: How can I learn who? Timmy: Who is the one? Flappy Bob: The one I can trust to tell me what's fun. Timmy: Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: Why should I trust you? Pixies: He was the one Flappy Bob: You were the one who wanted to shun everything I always thought fun. Timmy: Hey Flappy Bob Can't you see in your heart there's a role you play and dude this just ain't the right part! I know my actions weren't ideal but how your clowny parents feel About the path you chose, whether or not it was smart? Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: Who should I turn to? Pixies: Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: How can I learn who? Timmy: Who is the one? Flappy Bob: The one I can trust to tell me what's fun? Timmy: Where is the fun? Flappy Bob: I'm so conflicted Pixies: But he was the one Flappy Bob: The one who restricted Pixies: Your vision of fun Flappy Bob: And with this pen I'll sign by line item 1 Timmy: NO! Flappy Bob: Maybe you're right, could be a giant mistake Pixies: Ha-ha, ha-ha! Flappy Bob: But changing my life's a risk I'm not ready to take This nose, pants, hair, and shoes they're all my past and now I choose To wish for a world A world that fits all my views A world where I am safe Pixies: It's over, Turner--YOU LOSE!! Timmy: NO....!!! Flappy Bob: Thanks for the pen! Category:Songs Category:The Fairly OddParents songs